This invention relates to a system and method for allowing control of output of audio-video content.
Audio-video content, such as television programmes, comprises video frames and an accompanying sound track which may be stored in any of a wide variety of coding formats, such as MPEG-2 or MPEG-4. The audio and video data may be multiplexed and stored together or stored separately. In either case, a programme comprises such audio video content as defined by the programme maker. Programmes include television programmes, films, news bulletins and other such audio video content that may be stored and broadcast as part of a television schedule. Audio-video content as described herein thus includes content that comprises audio, video or both audio and video.